


Cinderella

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 希望他们可以好好的相知相伴过完这一生
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu





	Cinderella

一生之中總有些分離是要先否定自我才能夠忘記對方的。而又有太多事情，都比相愛這件事情重要太多了  
他守在吱吱作響的水壺旁邊，雙眼無焦距的看著淺白色水汽蒸騰出來，帶著熱度一點一點氤氳彌散在他的四周，  
像婚紗一樣，他沒頭沒腦的想。  
沒過一秒他開始嫌棄自己這種沒來由的矯情。

一切的緣由都是從節目裡面那個自己婚禮上願意讓哪個成員來致辭的提問開始的。  
如果結婚的話會怎麼怎麼樣這種話題從開始做偶像這份工作開始就頻繁的出現在大大小小的調查問卷里，理應說他其實根本不用太在意的，可偏偏就是進了心裡怎麼甩也甩不掉。  
橫山裕低頭盯著要陪伴他一晚上的泡面和啤酒，  
大概都是那個長虎牙的傢伙爽他約的錯。

他不受控制的一遍一遍回想著那天的場景，  
腦中的影像從すばる念問題開始播放，最後定格到村上信五的臉上。  
他很清楚他的戀人並沒有把這個問題當真，  
是僅僅沒有把問題當真呢，還是根本沒有把結婚這件事情當真，  
畢竟村上信五那天的語氣和昨天在廣播上開玩笑一樣的定所謂的女友標準時一摸一樣。  
女友這件事情當然是不可能的，橫山裕拍著自己的胸脯想，  
但是結婚這件事情...  
他眼睛暗了暗。

不結婚➡️沒可能結婚➡️是不是也沒有想到過未來➡️自己是否沒有給他過這種安心感...  
停！  
一些奇奇怪怪的想法慢慢的滋生了出來，看著又要陷入一個不知名但是絕對不會是好事的情緒怪圈橫山裕及時的剎住了腦內飛馳的思維。  
作為一個35歲的成熟男人，懂得及時克制自己是他一直奉行的准則。  
作為對策的是像是要否定什麼一樣他開始在大腦里飛快的搜索著村上信五的蹤跡，  
他最近提到結婚相關的事情...

Cinderella和蜘蛛俠的發佈會。

這種聯想乍一聽上去的確很可笑，  
可是要是安在村上信五神奇的大腦里好像也沒什麼奇怪的，橫山裕想起在黑暗中村上信五被螢幕的光映的閃閃發亮的眼睛。  
是怎麼突然在蜘蛛俠飛檐走壁的時候聯想到Cinderella的裙角的，也許他們都會飛？  
對英雄漫畫實在提不起興趣的他甚至體貼的替他偶爾天然的脫線的戀人想了理由去解釋他的腦內小情節。  
「比起整個世界的英雄我還是比較佩服Cinderella。」他的小天然先生在黑暗裡使勁盯著自己看，  
他歪了歪頭，很給面子的沒有笑出來。  
「因為Cinderella真的很勇敢啊。」他的小先生還是一臉正經的盯著他。  
沒辦法回應他這種不知從何而起的興奮勁，橫山裕只好伸出手把他隔壁的小先生炯炯有神的臉扭回正對著屏幕的方向。  
手果不其然的被輕輕打了一下，借著微弱的光線他瞄到了身邊氣的鼓鼓的一張臉。  
安慰性質的捏了捏他的腿，橫山不著痕跡的往旁邊靠了靠。  
「我在聽。」  
「只是因為愛慕著王子所以不計任何風險和代價也要跑去見他，僅僅是一面就好的這種勇氣，安在我們自己的現實狀況下，不是很讓人敬佩的一件事情嗎？」村上信五壓的低低的聲音帶了點撒嬌，  
「比起這種孤注一擲，我們像現在這樣，跟阿橫在一起，真的是太好了。」  
是察覺到了什麼嗎？  
橫山裕側過頭去看他，  
婚禮的提問？我隱藏的不安？還是什麼其他的內容？  
像是什麼都沒有發生過一樣，他的小先生把自己的注意力又投到了電影里。  
這個小笨蛋。  
他揉了揉他的腿，  
「嗯，真的太好了。」  
和黑暗中明顯翹起來的嘴角。

橫山裕靠在料理台上，  
如果讓他現在來思考這個問題，  
Cinderella是懷著怎麼樣的心情鼓起勇氣去參加王子的晚宴的呢？  
他不知道。  
不過，  
回想起那個可愛的，顧忌到他自己都沒有察覺的一點氣餒的小心思的，用這麼笨拙的方式向他闡明心思的那個人，  
他唯一知道的是，無論他是Cinderella也好，或者更悲慘一點變成了Quasimodo的模樣，只要他的小王子那雙圓圓大大帶著水汽的眼睛願意把一點點目光施捨給他，他就願意把自己的一切與上帝交易，  
愛情，金錢，明天都給你，  
只要他在我身邊。  
不論我是成功，失敗，美麗或醜陋，  
只要他愛我，我就無所顧忌。

後背突然被一副柔軟的帶著溫熱的身體環住，一個毛茸茸的腦袋在他脖頸處愛嬌的蹭了蹭，  
有太多事情都比相愛這件事情重要太多了，但如果沒有你，我根本過不好這一生。  
傷人最深的不是背叛和誤解，而是明明我還愛你，你卻用無端的自卑和煞有介事的考慮現實把我遠遠地推開，冷血且無情。  
橫山裕轉過身蹭了蹭村上信五的鼻尖，盯著他晶晶亮亮的眼睛，然後用力把他的戀人按在了懷裡。  
不是太過自信，這只是對彼此的愛意最基本的尊重，  
只要你說你愛我，我就會不顧一切的，不用任何揣測的，用我的性命去愛你。  
幸好，  
你看，  
我的小王子愛我有多深。

**Author's Note:**

> 有多少人是在拿著愛情和明天相抗衡的呢  
> 每次每次想到你的時候我總是那麼想  
> 其實難過的也並不是我們會分開這件事情  
> 難過的是我們非常有默契的把利弊分析明晃晃的擺放在台面上  
> 冷靜沈穩的分析著愛情這種東西  
> 卻從來不以它為第一前提考慮事情  
> 甚至連分開和安慰都是同樣的，刻板冷硬的說辭  
> Cinderella如果真的會認真分析好所有的方案，大概就不會急急忙忙的丟掉她的那只水晶鞋了，也大概不會有王子和她的愛情。  
> 我們都是太過精明的罪有應得者


End file.
